This invention pertains to agricultural equipment and more particularly to a turf grooming vehicle of a type particularly useful in sweeping clippings and other loosened turf material from the foliage of a field of turf or the like. This invention also pertains to a vehicle for renovating the condition of the turf by loosening accumulated dead turf material.
Previous turf grooming machines have been limited substantially to sweeping machines of a type which sweep clippings from the surface of a field and discharge them into a basket or other type of collecting device which in turn is emptied into other containers located nearby the ends of the field for ultimate dumping into a truck to be carried away.
In addition, as a sweeper type machine moves across a field there are obviously high spots and low spots in the field to be encountered by the sweeping mechanism. In previous arrangements where the sweeping mechanism is secured directly to the chassis, as it moves across the field it will tend to gouge those high spots and pass too far above the low spots to accomplish an effective sweeping of all of the field since the sweeper unit moves in response to the upward chassis movements.